Monedas en la fuente
by summerraink
Summary: Sabe que Jack sabe que, si durante un momento el tiempo finge no existir, uno debe mirarlo brillar y callarse, y besar. Eso no se estudia en ninguna parte, pero se aprende con el tiempo.


El Doctor y Jack no me pertenecen, Russel T. Davies, Steven Moffat, BBC, otros varios.  
Spoilers de Journey's end, insinuados de Waters of Mars.  
Situado después de Waters of Mars, para el Doctor. Después de Journey's end (y antes de Children of Earth, aunque no sea de relevancia para entender la historia), para Jack.

Nota: Este relato está relacionado con otro relato mío, La posibilidad de un oasis, cuyos hechos habrían ocurrido antes (para ambos personajes) que los contados aquí. Que estén relacionados no significa que no se puedan leer y entender de forma independiente.

MONEDAS EN LA FUENTE

"El plan no era éste", se dice a sí mismo con cierto tono de condescendencia, tras poner rumbo a Cardiff.  
"Pero, ¿cuándo ha funcionado un plan sencillo?"

En principio, el plan era extremadamente sencillo, tanto, que apenas merecía llamarse plan: Tenía que avisar a todos los que pudiesen encontrarse con Donna y que supiesen del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de que Donna ya no recordaría (ni debía recordar jamás) ni a él ni aquel tiempo.  
Martha, Mickey y Sarah Jane recibieron una bonita carta explicándoselo. Acababa con un "Todos estaremos bien" y "Un abrazo".

No hubo carta para Jack.  
Le temblaron los dedos al intentar escribirle "Todos estaremos bien".

Eso fue lo que llevó a un plan sencillo, tanto, que ni siquiera hacía falta planearlo: Jack y un lugar tranquilo, Despinos, por ejemplo. Un rato en compañía, un par de abrazos quizá y contarle lo de Donna por si acaso se la encontraba. Luego tendría que contarle lo de Rose y El Otro. Le diría "Todos están bien". Eso derivaría en tener que contestar a la pregunta obvia con una mentira, "Yo también estoy bien", que Jack fingiría creerse.  
Por supuesto, eso era algo que podría haber hecho por teléfono (oh, eso habría sido un plan brillante) pero no lo hizo.  
Quería hablar con Jack. Un par de abrazos, hablar un rato, compañía.  
En parte, piensa ahora, necesitaba decirlo en alto: La parte de que estarían bien y la de que les había dejado atrás.  
Decirlo en alto, un poco de compañía, y nada más.  
El plan no era que Jack metiese la pata, con cuidado pero metiendo la pata, y dijese que ya se habían visto después de lo ocurrido, que ya le había contado todo eso. El plan no era descubrir así que iba a volver a ver a Jack pronto y, por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, antes en la línea temporal de Jack que aquella tarde en Despinos.

Intentó ignorar la información. Deseó volver a verle. Unió ambas cosas y se las sacó de encima volviendo a verle. Una semana antes, en el tiempo de Jack.  
Jack preguntó dónde estaban los demás, él contestó. Jack le abrazó con fuerza.  
Y hubo más que un par de abrazos y conversación. Aquella tonta noche paseando con él por Cardiff, hubo algo predecible aunque inesperado: Algo parecido a la calma.  
La compañía de Jack no borraba la sensación de vacío y rabia por lo ocurrido, pero anestesiaba. Durante esas horas logró dejar de lado la abrumadora soledad, que parecía tragarse cualquier otra sensación desde que perdió a Donna y a Rose definitivamente.  
Se sintió casi bien. Casi no solo.  
A pesar de ello, cuando se despidió de él, su plan era dejar las cosas así.

El plan saltó en pedazos.  
Volvió, y volvió, y volvió a volver. Porque lo necesitaba. Porque estaba viajando solo, y había perdido demasiado y se lo merecía.  
Volvió porque sabía que Jack iba a sufrir terriblemente en un futuro cercano y quería estar con él una última vez ("sí, otra vez una última vez", se prometió cada vez) antes de que ocurriese: Un hecho fijo en el tiempo. Un hecho que parecía girar alrededor de Jack, como si se hubiese creado a su alrededor después de que se volviese inmortal y se resolviese a su alrededor. Sabía que no podía ayudarle. A no ser que se saltase la norma entre las normas, la de no cambiar hechos fijos en el tiempo.

Volvió, destrozado, tras saltarse la norma con otro hecho fijo y fracasar. Ya con la seguridad (porque hay una diferencia entre "saber" y "haber comprobado") de que no podría ayudar a Jack cuando más iba a necesitarle.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que volviendo, aunque fuese sólo unas horas, de vez en cuando, estaba dando a Jack la esperanza de que siempre podría volver a encontrarse con él, pasase lo que pasase, perdiese a quien perdiese. Era poco, era nada y era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Volvió porque sentía que su tiempo se estaba acabando y necesitaba estar con Jack.  
Volvió, porque sí.

El plan salto en pedazos, poco a poco, en tiempos desacompasados. Porque el plan no era acostumbrarse. No era echarle de menos.  
Se había convertido en un plan abierto, de acuerdo, sin problemas hasta ahí: En el plan cabía ir a la mejor fiesta del Universo, echar una mano a Jack en una pelea tonta con un Doesoe, un paseo sobre el océano Cihnse. Cabían muchas cosas, cabía el sexo, las largas conversaciones, muchos abrazos... De acuerdo con todo eso. No pasaba nada por tener unos cuantos buenos ratos compartidos antes de que Jack tuviese que pasar por una malísima experiencia y de que él muriese; igual del todo, igual no. Piensa mantenerse sin saberlo el tiempo que pueda.  
No acostumbrarse. No echarle de menos.

Tampoco entraba en el plan pedirle que viajase con él, aún prometiendo devolverle al mismo tiempo en el que le había recogido. Sin romper la sucesión de hechos inamovibles, alargar el tiempo de Jack antes de que su vida se deshiciese. Alargar su propio tiempo antes de morir (del todo o no, no quiere descubrirlo).  
No es que importe mucho, porque Jack dijo no: Pequeños "paseos" sí, todos los que el Doctor quisiese, pero no largo tiempo, no el suficiente para sentirse distinto al volver a casa.  
El Doctor respeta, entiende y apoya esa decisión. Se alegra de que Jack la tomase. Supone que es lo mejor, no para él, quizá ni siquiera para ambos, pero sí para el conjunto.

Ya no queda nada del plan inicial.  
Tampoco es tan grave: acostumbra a funcionar mejor cuando no tiene plan.  
Aunque a veces se pregunta, cuando se muere de ganas de volver a ver a Jack, si tiene siquiera la menor idea de qué está haciendo con la vida de ambos esa "costumbre" de ir a visitarle que le ha dado últimamente.

"¿Cuando ha funcionado un plan de forma sencilla?"

Esta vez no le da vueltas: Tiene prisa, tiene una excusa (no es que sea necesaria pero ayuda a decidir) y tiene verdaderas ganas de verle.

Abre la puerta de la TARDIS en el callejón donde han quedado.  
Jack está torciendo la esquina, sonríe al verle.

-Roma, Jack. ¿Te vienes?

Corre hacia él y hay un abrazo, fuerte, largo. Ese primer abrazo de Jack al encontrarse cada vez, que parece bastar como respuesta a todas las preguntas sobre por qué sigue volviendo a él. La carencia de contacto que sentía, sólida, como agujas en la piel, se evapora en el calor que Jack le contagia, poco a poco. Sabe que volverá a sentirla pronto, ahora no importa.  
Jack, cerca, entre sus brazos.

-¿En qué época?

-Actual. Tengo que estar allí antes de la medianoche. ¿Importa la época?

-Pues no, la verdad.

-Tengo que cerrar un agujero de gusano, complicado, nos llevará cinco minutos como poco. Estaba en Reahoeior tratando de convercerles de que no inventasen una máquina de teletransportación. ¿Por qué inventa la gente cosas que aún no sabe utilizar correctamente? El caso es que se han escapado un par de anures a través y han caído en Roma. Era más sencillo venir a por ellos, mandarlos a casa y cerrar la vía, que hacerlo desde allí. Pensé que podías echarme una mano, dos, para que fuesen cuatro en total, ya sabes.

-¿Demasiados botones que pulsar?

-Algo así. De camino aquí he hecho un plano, lo llevo en el bolsillo, mira, sobre cómo estabilizar el sintetizador de iones multivariables para que el destino previsto no fuctúe más que 0,6 segundos y un par de micrómetros, con este cierre dreres que evitará que salgan de Reahoeior o viajen a un tiempo anterior a la construcción de la máquina. Se lo daré a los dos perdidos y así...

-Me alegro de verte.

Jack le mira sonriendo, ni caso al interesantísimo esquema que el Doctor le está mostrando.  
-Yo también, Jack. -Le coge de la mano y tira de él. -Roma, entonces.

Dos anures de vuelta a Reahoeior, un par de pizzas para cenar y dos expressos en el Café della Pace más tarde, están lanzando a la Fontana de Trevi las 18 monedas sueltas que Jack llevaba en el bolsillo.  
Pidiendo imposibles más allá de lo de volver a Roma.

-Es estúpido lo que has dicho antes, -dice Jack.

-¿Qué es estúpido? No sé a qué te refieres pero dudo que fuese estúpido, -responde, sin esforzarse apenas en sentirse ofendido.  
Acaba de lograr un salto quíntuple de penique en el agua.

-Pues que es imposible inventar algo que sabes perfectamente cómo funciona: no puedes saber cómo funciona exactamente antes de inventarlo. Bueno yo lo he hecho un par de veces, pero es trampa. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te lo he contado, igual sí...

-No importa.

-La primera vez que utilicé un manipulador del vórtice, yo también lo usé mal. Aún no tenía el permiso para utilizarlo pero cayó en mis manos... y la tentación ganó. El caso es que me perdí: Cinco eternas horas en Toseso, en la constelación Eward ¿sabes?, hasta que fui capaz de determinar las coordenadas y cuadrar el regreso. Al menos los anures cayeron en Roma. -Mira a su alrededor apreciativo. -Yo no lo llamaría una gran metedura de pata... tentáculo, quiero decir.  
Tres saltos en la moneda que Jack lanza pensando "Roma, tú y yo, esta noche. Y lo que tú quieras. Posible éste".

-Conozco Eward pero no Toseso, ¿qué hay allí?

-¡Prados! Es terraformado pero en la época en que caí sólo había roedores, -ríe. -Prados y roedores y yo pensando en que si me quedaba allí para siempre... me cansaría de comer rata. Cruda. Te reconozco que he caído en lugares peores después, pero no fue un gran principio.

El Doctor ríe ante la idea de Jack corriendo detrás de un montón de ratas, muriéndose de hambre.  
Seis saltos para su moneda y otro imposible en el agua.

-No fue gracioso entonces, te lo juro. Y encima estaba solo. Cuando volví, tenía clarísimo que no volvería a usar el manipulador antes de estudiarme absolutamente todo sobre su funcionamiento. ¿Cómo logras que la moneda dé más de tres saltos?

-Me cuesta menos imaginarte corriendo hambriento tras un montón de ratas que sentado en una biblioteca estudiando, como un buen chico responsable.  
Ninguna de las historias, y son muchas, que le ha contado sobre su pasado se ha acercado nunca a tratar de estudios y aburrimiento.

Jack estalla en una carcajada. Estira los brazos, palmas hacia arriba, simulando una balanza:  
-¿Una biblioteca llena de personas, atractivas, estudiando lo necesario, aburrido, para viajar a lugares como éste, o la posibilidad de quedarme tirado en un planeta desierto?...

Hay algo que le resulta extraño, diferente, en el recuerdo que le está contando. Al Doctor le cuesta un poco caer en qué: Es algo que ocurrió antes de que se conociesen, antes de que se volviese inmortal. Rara vez habla ya de cómo era antes. Es agradable escucharlo, le recuerda cómo eran las cosas cuando se conocieron. Jack, él y... Rose.

Deja caer la última moneda en el agua con el tonto deseo de volver allí, y le mira. Es el mismo que conoció y ha cambiado, como él. Son muchos años en la vida de Jack desde entonces, no sabe cuántos pero están ahí, en su mirada. El dolor de las pérdidas, la sabiduría templada que sólo el tiempo puede dar, la carga de una eternidad apenas iniciada... En el fondo de sus ojos, en contraste, mientras ríe balanceándose con las manos en alto en una especie de baile gracioso. Le coge una mano para hacerle parar.

Él se la aprieta con fuerza, ante la sonrisa preciosa del Doctor: mitad nostalgia, mitad cariño abrumador, interpreta Jack. Sin saber muy bien a qué se debe lo uno ni lo otro.

-Vaya si lo hice, -continua. -¡Y con ganas! -tira del Doctor, haciendo chocar sus hombros. -Como un buen chico responsable y todo, -susurra insinuante en su oído, aún ríendo.

El Doctor le sigue, en risa y juego, se acerca más, frente contra frente. Silencio, con la lengua entre los dientes y la mirada fija, hasta que Jack no ríe.  
Ponerle nervioso en ese terreno es prácticamente imposible, pero a veces es bonito intentarlo.  
-¿Un buen chico responsable? ¡Ja! Para eso sí que no me llega la imaginación.

-Lo he dicho sólo para escandalizarte.

Un beso. A tiempo abierto, o detenido, o esos conceptos del tiempo que a veces caben en los besos y en los que el Doctor no cree, aunque le gusta verlos resplandecer por un momento. Sólo ser consciente de la boca de Jack, sus dedos entrelazados y el tiempo fingiendo no existir.  
Hasta que acaba.

Jack le está mirando. Un susurro rápido, apenas comprensible, se le escapa:  
-¿Me echas de menos alguna vez?

El Doctor asiente, casi sin querer, como un acto reflejo instantáneo, de verdad a movimiento.

Pero Jack no lo ve, ya ha bajado la mirada, se ha separado.  
-Oye, olvídalo, no quería...- Lamenta haberlo dicho, porque no quiere que el Doctor le eche de menos y teme que haya sonado a que espera que sea así. A veces le echa de menos, pero eso no importa. Es él quien decidió no quedarse con el Doctor: para no perder la continuidad, con Ianto, principalmente, Gwen, su trabajo... No es él quien está solo. -No era esa la pregunta. Esa es una pregunta estúp.. injusta.

El Doctor no sabe si lamentar que no le haya visto asentir. Sólo sabe que ya no puede responder. No debe. El tiempo se mueve de nuevo y el momento ha pasado, dejando un rastro de incomodidad y culpa en la mirada de Jack.  
Y una nueva pregunta:  
-Quería decir que... sigues solo, ¿verdad?

Le besa de nuevo, porque es más fácil.  
Porque hay muchas cosas que no sabe de Jack, pero en parte le conoce, y sabe que no va a leer respuesta en el beso. Sabe que Jack sabe que, si durante un momento el tiempo finge no existir, uno debe mirarlo brillar y callarse, y besar. Eso no se estudia en ninguna parte, pero se aprende con el tiempo.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra la sonrisa irónica de Jack y una falsa mirada de reprobación.  
-Te parecerá bonito besarme para no responder.

-Se me da mejor que responder, -frunce el ceño, finge dudar. -Al menos, eso espero.

-Se te da mejor. Pero no te lo tomes como un cumplido, porque no lo es.- Lo dice con ironía pero ni rastro de recriminación. Con una sonrisa abierta.

Una sonrisa acogedora, a falta de otro adjetivo más acogedor, piensa el Doctor. A veces considera un verdadero fastidio el modo en que Jack parece comprenderle y acepta que no responda algunas preguntas porque, precisamente eso, le hace desear... acurrucarse en sus brazos y contárselo todo: Por supuesto que sigue solo. No quiere a nadie más cerca. Está demasiado perdido, demasiado hecho pedazos, destrozaría a cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Salvo a él. Salvo a él, que sabe lo que son demasiados años, demasiadas pérdidas y tampoco es por eso. Es porque es Jack y le... quiere... cerca... mucho.  
Jack le está mirando como si aún esperase una respuesta aguda a no se acuerda qué sobre un cumplido que no lo era.  
Le gusta estar con Jack, eso es todo. Demasiado últimamente.  
Sólo una noche esta vez, se lo promete a sí mismo. No piensa pasarla hablando de lo solo que se siente, de cuánto le echa de menos.  
Sabe que Jack está aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle en qué demonios está pensando. Huye.  
-¿Una carrera de diez vueltas alrededor de la fuente?

-¿Ahora?¿Por qué?

-Porque sí, Jack: Es un gran motivo.  
Sale corriendo de entre sus brazos.

Jack le sigue gritando:  
-¡Dos como mucho! No necesito diez para demostrar que te ganaría.

El Doctor gana, a diez vueltas porque ya ha ganado a dos y Jack pidió revancha.  
Le espera con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal, aunque no le importa lo más mínimo haber ganado.

Jack se apoya en sus hombros al llegar. Deja caer su peso sobre él a propósito.  
-Besas mejor que respondes pero corres mejor que besas, -bromea, sin aliento apenas.

-¡Pues tú no!, -rie. Como frase lapidaria para ganar una conversación tonta, no es la mejor que el Doctor recuerda haber dicho. Tampoco le importa.

-Estoy cansado, ¿sabes?, -es cuanto Jack responde, acusativo. Tan cansado que ni siquiera le apetece pensar una respuesta ingeniosa.

El Doctor le abraza por la cintura. Apoya la barbilla en su hombro.  
-Descansa.

-Descansa, -repite Jack, como un eco. Echa una mirada a las monedas en la fuente. "Un pequeño descanso ante los deseos hundidos." Algo que ofrecer.

Se mantienen, meciéndose levemente, mucho más tiempo del que Jack necesita para recuperarse.  
El suficiente para volver a hacerse las preguntas habituales que no se atreve a hacerle, que sabe no respondería: Cuánto tiempo lleva viajando solo. Por qué vuelve a él.  
No es ni de lejos la primera vez que se siente tabla de salvación de alguien, pero no entiende del todo por qué tiene la fuerte sensación de ser la del Doctor en los últimos tiempos.  
Por qué ahora.  
Con todo el maldito tiempo que Jack ha pasado solo, tantos momentos en que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por escuchar el sonido de la TARDIS, poder subir y quedarse con él dejando todo atrás. Un todo que, en tantas ocasiones, habría sido absolutamente nada que mereciese la pena.  
¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Déjalo Jack, -se separa lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. -No sé cuáles son pero te juro que te estoy escuchando hacerte preguntas. Y es molesto.

-Sólo no entiendo por...

El Doctor le da un rápido beso en los labios y sonríe.  
-Déjalo.

-¿Ahora vas a utilizar eso de besarme cada vez que intente...?

Frunce exageradamente los labios hasta volver a rozar los suyos en un corto beso sonoro.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Otra vez.

-Podría utilizarlo, ¿sabes?, -dice divertido.

El Doctor enarca una ceja, finge valorarlo, y vuelve a hacerlo. Le muerde el labio inferior, lo arrastra despacio entre sus dientes.  
-Vamos a ver Roma, Jack.

Tira de su mano, echa a correr.

-¿Es necesario que sea corriendo?

Ríe y se vuelve para besarle, sin dejar de correr.  
Aunque no es necesario. No es necesario correr. No es necesario huir. Con Jack no es necesario nada.  
No es necesaria Roma.  
Le encanta estar con él. Puede hablar, puede callar, y besar, y abrazar, y dejar que el tiempo finja detenerse en un descanso en compañía. Compañía con Jack.  
Con él no son necesarias explicaciones. Sabe que las quiere, pero jamás las exige.  
Jack tiene esa impresionante capacidad para respetar las líneas que otros marcan, acercándose al límite, dejando claro que el otro puede romperlas, invitando a ello, pero sin cruzarlas.

Así que no hay más preguntas durante la noche. Besos sí, aprehendiendo lo ya aprendido.  
Brazo sobre hombro, brazo en cintura, y besos fuera del tiempo. Lugar por lugar, hablando y caminando sin rumbo. Ninguno de los dos sugiere otra cosa, ninguno de los dos se plantea siquiera hacer otra cosa mientras ocurre.  
Pasan la noche a besos por toda Roma, en lo que Jack llegará a llamar "Recorrido turístico-tonto con besos en lugar de cámaras de fotos". Calles, edificios, monumentos, aparecen solos y se quedan atrás con un beso que no tiene por función servir de recuerdo, como hacen las fotos. Nada de dejar constancia de "La noche que paseamos por Roma besándonos", sino un repetido: "Estoy aquí. Contigo. Ahora. Beso. Estoy. Beso. Mira. Escucha. Beso. Tiempo. Siente. Ven. Beso. Contigo. Manos. Beso. Estoy. No quiero más, no busco más, no espero más. Beso. Aquí. Contigo."

Cuando amanece, están asomados a la orilla del Tíber. La luz anaranjada va ganando poco a poco a las farolas. Apenas hay ruido aún en las calles, sólo el canto de las gaviotas, campanas lejanas y el río que fluye.  
Según el Doctor, la TARDIS está a unos tres kilómetros y medio en línea recta hacia delante, cruzando el río y el Trastevere.  
Deciden ir tirando en esa dirección y parar a desayunar en la primera cafetería que encuentren abierta.  
Cruzan el puente cogidos del brazo, despacio, casi arrastrando los pies.

La vista es magnífica, así que el Doctor no da demasiada importancia a que Jack se mantenga en silencio, hasta que llegan al otro lado del puente y entran en las calles.  
Es entonces cuando empieza a preocuparse: Jack lleva diez minutos y treinta segundos sin prestar atención a lo que dice. Lleva cuatro minutos y cincuenta y siete, desde el último "Sí, claro", sin decir una palabra. Incluso se está quedando atrás mientras caminan. Sabe que está cansado pero duda que el silencio sea por eso. Le está poniendo nervioso. Así que se vuelve de pronto, se detiene, casi choca contra él, y le pregunta directamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Jack. Suéltalo.

Jack le mira con el ceño fruncido, la cabeza ladeada. Le mira con verdadera curiosidad. Y lo suelta.  
-¿Tú finges cuando tenemos sexo?

-¡¿Qué?!

Jack no lleva diez minutos y treinta segundos haciéndose esa pregunta. Ése es sólo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que el Doctor nombró a los Finores y Jack recordó un par de semanas que pasó con un finor muchos, muchos años atrás. Aún las consideraría las dos mejores semanas de su vida, de no ser porque aprendió que aquello se llamaba "Adicción" y no era bueno. O sea, era fantástico, maravilloso, genial, increíble, portentoso, impresionante, o sea, adictivo. Jonh, su compañero en aquellos tiempos, tuvo que sacarle a rastras (literalmente) de allí, y está convencido de que habría muerto de no ser así.  
El caso: Sexo con un Finor entra en el grupo de las mejores experiencias del universo conocido por Jack.  
Eso le ha recordado que sólo hay una verdad universal sobre el sexo común a todas las especies, y es, que no hay dos especies iguales. Cada persona es distinta, sí claro, pero nada que ver: Cada especie es verdaderamente distinta. Humanos y Finores, muy distintas. Humanos y Graquensos, por ejemplo, bastante similares, salvo en el detalle del tobillo. No es ya lo que podría resultar más obvio: no son sólo las diferencias físicas. Es todo. Anatomía, fisiología, psicología, sociología. Del efecto de las feromonas a la organización social, cultura y tabúes; de lo más sencillo a lo más complejo; de las vulgares cuestiones de tamaño a las reacciones psicológicas al contacto sexual.  
Los Finores no tienen orgasmos, o sí, Jack no sabría cómo llamarlo: Desde el momento en que tocan a una pareja sexual para ellos todo es placer abrumador y, malditos o benditos sean, no les cuesta nada contagiar esa sensación. No hay modo de llevarse a la cama a un graquenso a no ser que le muerdas el tobillo. Da igual que le beses, le entregues una declaración por escrito o le cantes una serenata: como no le muerdas el tobillo jamás tendrá constancia de que ha despertado en ti interés sexual. Si dejas de hablar aunque sea sólo por un instante mientras lo haces con un werse, se sentirá tan dolido y rechazado que se hará un ovillo lloroso y no te lo perdonará nunca.

No es que Jack piense que sería capaz de reconocer a ciegas con qué especie está en la cama sólo por su comportamiento. Pero está seguro, totalmente seguro, de que puede diferenciar si está con un humano o alguien de otra especie.  
Salvo en el caso del Doctor. Y no tiene nada claro cuál es el motivo.

En eso ha estado pensando durante diez minutos y treinta segundos, pero la pregunta viene de mucho tiempo atrás.  
Desde que conoció al Doctor se había preguntado cómo serían sexualmente los Señores del tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, no es un tema en el que las leyendas se explayan, precisamente.  
La primera vez que ocurrió no hubo tiempo para preguntas. La segunda sí. Le preguntó si había algo que tuviese que saber, algo distinto, algo especial. Casi un desesperado "¿Cómo funcionas exactamente?"  
"Todo va más o menos igual y ya pediré si quiero algo", fue la respuesta del Doctor.  
Ha ocurrido ya unas cuantas veces y, sí, vale, Jack podría decir que el Doctor tiene sus particularidades y preferencias. Incluso hay detalles en los que ve la diferencia de especie: Resistencia física mayor, el ritmo respiratorio apenas varía y, supone que en parte por eso, parece estar a veces en una especie de estado de excitación calmada vibrante que le resulta un poco extraño. Detalles. Pero todo lo que hace, el modo en que se comporta...  
Es una persona particular, cada persona es distinta. Pero no es "más o menos igual que un humano": lo que es es demasiado humano para no serlo.  
Demasiado humano para que Jack "se lo crea".

Y es por esto que la calle entera, y probablemente algunos vecinos de los alrededores, deben estarse enterando ahora de que el Doctor no finge cuando se acuesta con él.

Porque es que lo está gritando. Bastante ofendido, por cierto:  
-Por supuesto que no finjo. Claro que no finjo. ¡Jack! ¿Cómo puedes pensar...? ¡Me gusta! No puedo creerme... ¡Tú! No puedo creerme que tú pienses eso. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

Jack se echa a reír, sorprendido por su reacción. Intenta evitarlo, porque el Doctor parece realmente ofendido, pero es que tampoco puede creerse que haya pensado que se refería a fingir que le gusta.  
-No me refiero a eso, imbécil. Me refiero a si estás quedándote sólo con... lo similar y haciendo como si eso fuese todo. Actuando como si eso fuese todo. E igual evitas... otras cosas. No sé, doy por hecho que no por pudor, igual por... yo qué sé, ¿cortesía?...

-¿Cortesía? -le interrumpe el Doctor en una risa ahogada. -¿Qué..?

-...Es sólo que eres de otra especie, pero no lo pareces. Conozco muchas especies, sexualmente no hay dos iguales. Sexualmente, he conocido a varias especies. Ninguna tan parecida, ninguna tan... ¡casi igual!

-Físicamente..., -empieza a decir, serio. Huyendo de su mirada.

-Físicamente muy similares, sí. Y ¿qué? Además, sólo por fuera. Tu fisiología es distinta. Y, mentalmente, el modo en que funciona tu cerebro, somos totalmente distintos. Oye, sólo era una pregunta. Sólo es curiosidad. Sólo he pensado que era demasiada casualidad que dos especies tan diferentes se comportasen de forma tan similar, y que igual estabas forzando que lo pareciese. Pero no me vengas con similitudes físicas, Doctor. Sé de lo que hablo: Hablo de comportamiento.  
El Doctor no retira la mirada del suelo. Ya no parece sentirse ofendido, sino acorralado, a punto de salir corriendo.  
Le duele verle así.  
Vista su reacción, le parece increible no haberlo pensado, pero lo cierto es que no pensó que fuese a darle la menor importancia a la pregunta. El sexo nunca ha estado entre los temas de los que cuesta hablar con él.  
-Sólo era una pregunta. Si me dices que todo es igual, te creo, ya está, -le dice con suavidad. -Es sólo que no tienes porqué...

-No finjo, -dice tajante, aún sin mirarle.

-Que es que no me refería a fingir, perdona ya la puñetera palabra. Sólo pensé que igual actuabas como...

-Tampoco es actuar, no es eso, -le interrumpe, nervioso.

Jack busca su mirada. Le cree, realmente le cree. Pero a estas alturas le resulta indudable que oculta algo. Y no tiene la menor idea de qué es.  
-Entonces ¿qué...? ¿Qué es lo que haces, o no haces? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué?

El Doctor vuelve la mirada a sus ojos, la mantiene fija, intimidatoria, con una sonrisa cargada de ironía.  
Jack conoce ese gesto y esa mirada aunque nunca antes ha estado al otro lado, las ha visto. Sabe lo que significan: Algo así como "No puedes ni imaginar lo que podría hacer si tan sólo decidiese hacerlo."

Y, de pronto, Jack lo entiende.  
-Así que es eso.

-No es fingir, ni es actuar...

-No, es adaptarse, -le dice, con una mezcla de lástima y admiración.

-Realmente tenías que acostarte con medio universo, ¿verdad? Si no, nunca habrías caído en ello, -bromea el Doctor intentando dejar el tema.

Jack ríe sin ganas. No piensa dejar el tema ahora. Esta vez no.  
-¿No podría hacerlo o no podría soportarlo?

-No, Jack. Simplemente, no.

-Podríamos... intentarlo al menos. ¿Podríamos?

Vuelve la mirada amenazante.  
-He dicho que no.

-¿Cómo de peligroso?, -susurra Jack cogiéndole la mano. -Al fin y al cabo soy... inmortal.

No es ya nada lejanamente parecido a la curiosidad morbosa. Sí que lo es, pero no es eso. Es otra cosa:  
Sólo. Quiere. Poder. Dárselo.

El Doctor lo ve, le besa, se esfuerza en sonreírle.  
-Pero te duele cada vez que mueres. Quizá ni siquiera morirías, no lo sé, no... Pero eso da igual porque no va a ocurrir.

-Muchas cosas duelen, -intenta Jack una vez más. -Estaría dispuesto a... intentarlo al menos.

-Jack, he dicho que me gusta lo que hacemos. No me gustaría. ¿Vale?

Permanecen en silencio mirándose. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir pero no es un silencio incómodo, simple ausencia de palabras.  
No han sido conscientes del paso del tiempo, empieza a haber gente en la calle. Coches que pasan y personas que se dirigen al trabajo.  
Jack acaba tirando de su mano y se sientan en el borde de la acera. No sabe cómo seguir, por dónde, quiere preguntarle montones de cosas y no sabe si le hará bien o mal con ello.

-¿Lo echas de menos?, -dice al fin.

-¿El sexo con personas de mi especie?

Jack no se refería sólo a eso, pero asiente.

El Doctor sonríe con tristeza. Sacude la cabeza negando.  
-No, no creo que se pueda llamar a eso echar de menos... Pero, tampoco. No es eso. Eso apenas importa. Son... las personas. El planeta completo, las personas y absolutamente todo. Todo. -Mira hacia Jack, sonrisa y mirada hechas de añoranza pura. -Había... Había una comida habitual que sabía parecida al plátano. Se comía mucho, era casi como el pan, ¿sabes? Pero había una especie de pastel que se llevaba como ofrenda cuando se iba de visita, el asaaam-la. Asaaam-la, -repite, como si saborease la palabra. -En todo el maldito Universo no hay nada que tenga un sabor parecido. Y el aire, -inspira profundamente y hace un gesto de fastidio, -el aire aquí está bien, es respirable y todo eso. Pero el aire allí era distinto. El aire de la TARDIS tiene exactamente la misma composición, la misma. Gas por gas, en sus correctas proporciones. Pero es como si tú te metes en la bodega de un barco. No es el aire de... Gallifrey. El olor del viento al anochecer... Es imposible recrear un olor hecho de la mezcla de tantas cosas, ¿sabes?... lo intenté. El sonido del lenguaje, las voces, el sonido del lenguaje en las voces de las personas que... Hay montones de palabras en mi idioma que no tienen traducción en ningún otro. -Sacude la cabeza y cambia de tono, como si algo hubiese roto el recuerdo, -Tampoco quiero ser hipócrita: Yo huí de Gallifrey. La verdad, aquello no era ningún paraíso. De hecho, yo vi Gallifrey convertido en un verdadero infierno.

Guarda silencio, con la mirada perdida. Luego vuelve a mirarle, duda un momento antes de hablar. Tanto esfuerzo en callarse cosas para acabar así, piensa. Pero está amaneciendo y se está haciendo tarde, y quizá no haya más tiempo y... es Jack.  
-A veces te echo de menos, Jack, -Jack sonríe con tristeza, abre la boca para hablar pero el Doctor le corta. -Sí, a veces, cuando no estás, lo normal, ¿sabes? Sólo lo normal. Pienso en algo que me gustaría contarte. Me aburro de hablar solo y, hablar con la TARDIS... bueno, es hablar con la TARDIS, quiero decir... Ya sabes cómo es eso, -Jack no tiene ni idea, pero se lo calla. -Y voy a algún sitio, hablo con quien sea, conocer gente siempre está bien. Lo uno no quita lo otro. Pero, a veces me acuerdo de ti, me apetece estar contigo. Recuerdo algo que has dicho, que hemos hecho... Echar de menos es hasta agradable cuando es así. Pienso en que puedo ir a buscarte. Lo dejo para otro momento, si hay otro plan. Eso, -se encoge de hombros. -Eso está bien. De verdad, -le mira fijamente remarcando las palabras, -está bien. Estoy bien. -Jack finge creer lo último, cree lo demás y asiente. Sabe que sólo así continuará hablando. Y el Doctor continúa, mirando al vacío, con la voz cansada. -A veces echo de menos a personas que no... Me acuerdo de cosas que ocurrieron y, por un momento, es bonito recordarlas. Luego está lo de que lo imposible es imposible y ya está y tampoco pasa nada. Están bien, eso es lo que importa y sé que está bien. Y la... les echo muchísimo de menos. Pero lo de Gallifrey, Jack... Eso no es echar de menos. Para eso no hay palabras, en ningún idioma.

Jack pone el brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándole. Está a punto de decirle que le entiende, en parte sabe que le entiende, pero supone que no es lo mismo. No sabe si le entiende del todo. Suele pasarle eso con el Doctor.  
-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -acaba preguntando en un susurro. Demasiada gente alrededor, caminando deprisa, demasiado ruido.

-No, sólo un momento, -apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack y cierra los ojos. Se siente agotado, y no quiere interrumpir el recuerdo de un sabor que ya no existe.  
Cruza su mente la idea de que, si muere, ya no quedará nada de Gallifrey. Apenas el recuerdo de las cosas que ha contado a Jack y a otros pocos, y una leyenda modificada, fuera de la realidad. Ni rastro del sonido esas palabras que ahora escucha en su interior. Palabras que no se traducirían a Jack aunque las dijese.  
Se deja mecer en sus brazos, "sólo un momento"...

"Estoy. Ahora. Aquí. Contigo.", acabará pensando.  
Un suspiro tras devolver Gallifrey a ese lugar de sus recuerdos que hay que cerrar con un cartel de "Peligro: casi mejor que no entres". Le besará en la mejilla.  
"Ahora. Aquí. Contigo".

Sólo un par de horas más en tiempo que finge no pasar antes de volver a Cardiff y a cualquier otro lugar de un universo sin Gallifrey, lleno de personas, lugares y tiempos que echar de menos, se pueda o no volver a ellos.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, -dirá Jack al despedirse, en un abrazo. -Siempre que quieras. Di que lo harás.

Asentirá, con una sonrisa franca.  
-Lo haré. Volveré. - Evitará decir "Siempre que quiera", por aquello de no perder la franqueza, y pondrá énfasis en las siguientes palabras: -Tenlo por seguro.


End file.
